Arthur has Cancer
by Travis 5412
Summary: Arthur get both Pneumonia and throat Cancer. She what happens. No flames allowed. If you flame i will remove your flame myself. And no threats allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

Arthur: Hi have you ever known a kid with Cancer? I had Cancer. What kind of Cancer? Throat Cancer. I hope you like this story.

* * *

We begin at midnight. Arthur woke up not feeling very well. Then he called his Mom.

* * *

Mrs. Read: Coming Honey. Are you okay?  
Arthur: I don't feel very well.  
Mrs. Read: You feel hot. Lets take your tempeture. Then i am going to take you to Elwood City Children's Hospital. I will wake your Dad first.

* * *

She woke him up. David said Jan what is wrong? It is only 3 am?

* * *

Jan said David stay with DW & Baby Kate. I have to take Arthur to Elwood City Children's Hospital. David said I will drive. As he quickly got dressed. He woke up DW and Baby Kate. As he drove to Elwood City Children's Hospital. He parked his car in front of Elwood City Children's Hospital's ER.

* * *

Mrs. Read took Arthur inside.

* * *

Receptionist: May i help you?  
Jan said My son is sick.  
Receptionist: Name please?

* * *

Jand said Arthur's full name. Arthur Timothy Read. He is 8 years old. She looked at him.

* * *

Receptionist: I will tell a Doctor then.

They got the Doctor and put him in a room. They will run some test. After some test the Doctor came in.

Doctor: We found 2 things wrong with him Pneumonia and even a type of Cancer.  
Arthur: I have Cancer? Am i going to die?  
Doctor: Don't worry Pneumonia can be cured and that type of Cancer can be treated with Chemo and Radiation.  
Arthur: I am glad i shave my Head.

Mrs. Read: I am going to call my husband and the kids Grandmother.  
Doctor: You can use the phone.  
Mrs. Read: Thank you.

She called them.

Mr. Read said Jan everything will be fine. I will wake my Mom. what room is Arthur in? Jan said still back of the ER? Jan said David don't wake up your Mom? Jane also said call me back. As she hanged up Doctor Steve said Mrs. Read we need to take Arthur to Crown City Children's Hospital. They have the best care for Pneumonia and start Chemo and Radiation in a week or 2.

Mrs. Read said Thank you. David called Jane back.

David: I am calling my Mom to watch the kids so i can head to the Hospital.  
Jane: Thank you David.

He called Thora. She came over and David grabbed his keys and went to the Catering Van went in it buckled his seat belt started it up and is heading to Elwood City Children's Hospital.

He went to the Hospital and went inside.

Receptionist: May i help you please?  
David: I am here to see my son Arthur Timothy Read.  
Receptionist: Are you related to him?  
David: I am his Dad.  
Receptionist: Room 32.

He went to room 32. He went inside.

Arthur: Hi Dad.  
Mr. Read: I heard what you have. I heard they will begin treatment with Chemo and Radiation as soon as they can.  
Arthur: Mom said that as well. She will be back soon. She went to buy something at the Gift Shop.  
Mr. Read: Okay.

She came back.

Jane: Hi David.  
David: Hi Dear.  
Arthur: What did you buy Mom?  
Mrs. Read: This shirt for you.  
Arthur: Okay. Thank you.

They saw the IVs giving him Antibiotics. They now what it is for. So they did not say anything about it.

Mr. Read: Youare going to live son. We will make sure of it.  
Arthur: Good. I am only 8 years old so i don't want to die.  
Mr. Read: Good.

Mrs. Read is very worried about Arthur.

Mr. Read: You look beat go home and rest.  
Mrs. Read: But what about Arthur?  
Mr. Read: I will stay. Mom can watch DW and Kate.

She did so. She cried herself to sleep. Last time she took a sleep pill she had a bad headache in the morning.

Thora: I hope Arthur is okay. I will call Sarah Macgrady.

She did so. She decided to come over.

Thora: Yes Jane is sad.  
Mrs. Macgrady: The kind he has he will pull through. I had Cancer just a different kind.

Thora is sad. Just not that much as Jane.

Mrs. Macgrady: I will make Arthur a nice lunch when he returns to School  
Thora: I will like that.  
Mrs. Macgrady: Yep.


	2. Arthur goes to Crown City

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

Mr. Read called Arthur's friends about it. They are coming to visit Arthur before he gets transfred to Crown City Children's hospital.

Buster: How are you feeling Arthur?  
Arthur: I felt better. I am going to Crown City around 5:00 pm today.  
Francine: I heard you have Cancer.  
Arthur: It is true.  
Buster: I hope you don't Die.  
Arthur: I most likely wont die.  
Buster: That is good.

The Nurse came in.

Nurse Tilly: I am Nurse Tilly. You will go to Crown City in an hour.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Mrs. Read: As soon as your Pneumonia is gone we can treat your cancer.  
Arthur: Yes indeed Mom.  
Nurse Tilly: The kind you have you will be cancer free.  
Arthur: I heard that lots of times.  
Nurse Tilly: Really?  
Arthur: Yes really.  
Nurse Tilly: You heard correct.

In an hour Arthur was taken to Crown City Children's Hospital.

After arriving at Crown City Children's Hospital. They took Arthur to room 234. There is 2 other Children there. Both are Boys. 1 is a Cat and the other is a Rat. 1 is fighting Leukemia and the other is there for some kind of surgery. Arthur's Family and friends came in with Nurse Amy. She is a good looking Rabbit Woman.

Nurse Amy: I am Nurse Amy. You have 2 others in this room with you.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Nurse Amy: Doctor Gomez will be here soon.  
Arthur: Okay Nurse Amy.

In came Doctor Gomez. He is a Bear man.

Doctor Gomez: I have your Antibiotics here. In a week or 2 you will begin treatment for your cancer. That 1 boy there has Leukemia.  
Arthur: Okay Doctor Gomez.

He put IVs in him. He is young he will recover in only a week.

Buster: What are you here for? He said to the Rat Boy.  
Rat Boy: An Ear operation. They are going to put tubes in my ears.  
Arthur: My Sister DW had the same done to her.  
DW: It is true.

A code blue sounded. But it is for the other room.

DW: What is a Code Blue?  
Mrs. Read: It means a patient here is in trouble of dying. Nothing for us to worry about.  
DW: Okay.  
Arthur: The 2 in that room are 2 girls.  
DW: 2 Girls?  
Arthur: Yep.

In came a new Boy. As a is there for a different kind of operation. He is an Aardvark Boy like Arthur. His operation is a bit embarrassing.

Arthur: What is he here for?  
Nurse Amy: Lets just say he is here for a different kind of operation that other boy had.  
Arthur: Okay.

Nurse Amy looked at Arthur.

Nurse Amy: You look better.  
Arthur: I feel better.

Arthur will be cured soon.

In came another Boy. As a patient. He is there for a different operation. He is an Aardvark like Arthur. His operation is a bit embarrassing.

Arthur: What is he here for?  
Nurse Amy: Lets just say he is here for a different kind of operation then that other boy had.  
Arthur: Okay.

She looked at him. He looked better.

Nurse Amy: You look better.  
Arthur: I feel better.

Arthur will be cured soon.

Arthur: What kind of operation will you get?  
Aardvark Boy: To get my Appendix removed. It is embarrassing because i will have a big scar there.  
Nurse Amy: They will only make a small incision so you wont have a big scar you will only have a little scar.  
Aardvark Boy: Good.

The Boys parents came in.

Boy's Mom: Yes he is getting his appendix removed.  
Arthur: Okay.

Then in came Binky Muffy and Sue Ellen.

DW: What does an Appendix do?  
Mrs. Read: Nothing at all.

They went down to the gift shop.

We see Mrs. Read did buy stuff.

Mrs. Read: I hope this stuff is good with these prices.  
DW: Yep.  
Nurse Amy: You are correct. I wish they lower the prices.

Back in that room we see they are coming to take that Aardvark Boy to the operation room.

Doctor: It is time to take you to the operation.  
Aardvark Boy: Okay.

They took him to the operation room.

Arthur: I hope i never have an operation.  
Mr. Read: You are lucky.  
Arthur: Yep.I hope my cancer goes into remission.  
Mr. Read: You most likely will.

Mrs. Read and DW came back in. We see Mr. Haney and Mr. Ratburn getting ready to go to Crown City. They are coming to visit Arthur. They drove to Crown City Children's Hospital. They parked there car and went inside.

Receptionist: May i help you 2?  
Mr. Ratburn: We are here to visit Arthur Timothy Read. I am his Teacher and he is the Principal.  
Receptionist: Room 234.

They went in.

Arthur: Hi Mr. Haney and Mr. Ratburn.  
Mr. Haney: Hi Arthur.  
Mr. Ratburn: We hope you get well soon. We can let you take class online for a while.  
Arthur: Okay.

They gave him school work and home work for him to do when he can. It will be online. Mrs. Read got him a laptop for it.

Arthur: I hope online classes are good.  
Mrs. Read: I heard they are. So i now gave you you a laptop for you to have.  
Arthur: Good. Thank you Mom.  
Mrs. Read: Your welcome Honey. You can start when ever you want.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

Arthur is happy. He will start class online tomorrow. He saw it advertised on TV.


	3. The Good Nurse

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

We begin with Arthur taking class online. What Mr. Ratburn gave him was that website.

Mr. Read: Taking class online i see?  
Arthur: Yes i am Dad.  
Mr. Read: That is good.  
Arthur: Is DW in School right now?  
Mr. Read: Yes she is.

Arthur is now taking classes online without anyone talking. Mr. Read went to but something at the Gift shop. Nurse Amy came in.

Nurse Amy: What are you doing?  
Arthur: Taking class online.  
Nurse Amy: Let me know when your done i need to talk to you.  
Arthur: Okay.

Mr. Read came in.

Nurse Amy: I need to talk to Arthur but he is busy right now.  
Mr. Read: Okay. Arthur the Nurse needs to talk to you.  
Arthur: Okay.

Nurse Amy: You can stay sir. We are not giving him his sponge bath until visiting hours are over.  
Mr. Read: Okay.  
Nurse Amy: Your treatment will begin in only a week. Your eye brows can fall out.  
Arthur: Good thing i shave my head.  
Nurse Amy: You look hansom bald. 7 Weeks of treatment. Sometime after that you will get strong again.  
Arthur: Okay.

Nurse Amy left the room.

Mr. Read: I thought it was the sponge bath.  
Arthur: Same thing i thought. They take off this hospital gown for it.  
Mr. Read: Yep.

Arthur said Dad when can i get out of this Hospital? I hate them sponge bath. I don't want people to you know look down there. Mr. Read said Okay i will see if they have a bathroom so you can take 1 alone so i can run a bath for you. Okay? Arthur said thanks Dad.

Mr. Read went to talk to Nurse Amy.

Nurse Amy: May i help you sir?  
Mr. Read: My son Arthur hates sponge bath's. He does not want people to see his private parts.  
Nurse Amy: We can let him take a shower or bath alone. I understand perfectly.  
Mr. Read: Thank you.  
Nurse Amy: Your welcome.

Mr. Read went back into Arthur's room.

Mr. Read: You can take a shower or bath alone. No more sponge bath's.  
Arthur: Good. I hate sponge bath's.

Doctor Gomez came to work.

Nurse Amy: Arthur wants to take a bath alone.  
Doctor Gomez: Any reason?  
Nurse Amy: He does not want people to see his boy parts.  
Doctor Gomez: I say yes.

They drew a bath for him. They unhooked his IVs. He walked to the bathroom. He took his Hospital gown and got in the bath. He took it. He put on a clean hospital gown on. He walked back to his room. He got back in bed. Doctor Gomez put his IVs back in him.

Arthur: I feel nice and clean.  
Mr. Read: You look better.  
Arthur: I feel better.

Mrs. Read picked up DW they are going to visit Arthur in the hospital. They got there parked the car and went inside. The receptionist know now's who they are so she said nothing.

Mrs. Read: He looks better.  
Arthur: I feel better.

Arthur told them what happend.

Mrs. Read: I don't blame you. Sponge bath's are not fun.


	4. The Bad Nurse

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

A Week later Nurse Amy was off. Then Nurse Lindsay said Arthur Read right? Arthur said Yes. May i help you? Nurse Lindsay said Okay. Lets start your sponge bath. Arthur said I don't take sponge baths. I take baths or showers alone. My Dad stands by the Door so no Doctor or nurse comes in. Nurse Lindsay said Sorry sweet heart i don't see anything on your chart about a shower.

Arthur: I did have 1.  
Nurse Lindsay: Lets take this gown off. I have a nice clean one for you. After your sponge bath.  
Arthur: This one is clean. And i don't want others seeing my private parts. So i had a shower myself.

Nurse Lindsay went to get the stuff for the sponge bath. She came back.

Nurse Lindsay: Sorry the chart says nothing about a shower. That means you did not have 1. Sponge bath time.

She took off his Hospital gown. She blocked his private parts so we don't see them. She gave him a sponge bath. Arthur is both Embarrassed and mad.

Arthur said i have to find Dad or Dr. Gomez. Aardvark Boy said Count me in. Arthur said Lets go before that Witch Nurse comes back. As he saved his School work for later.

Arthur and Aardvark Boy who's real name is Travis Anderson. They are waiting for someone to come in. In came Dr. Gomez.

Dr. Gomez: How are you doing?  
Arthur: That New Nurse who's name is Lindsay gave me a sponge bath.  
Travis: She sure did.  
Dr. Gomez: I will deal with her. She is in trouble. Thank you for telling me. Nurse Amy is a much better Nurse.

That made the Boys happy.

Arthur: Thank you Travis.  
Travis: No problem Arthur.

They became Friends.

Arthur: I live in Elwood City.  
Travis: Same here. My Teacher is Miss. Sweetwater.  
Arthur: Mine is Mr. Ratburn.  
Travis: I heard he is tough.  
Arthur: He is.

Dr. Gomez called Mr. Read on his Cell phone. Mr. Read said Hello? Dr. Gomez said We have a problem here. It is about your son. Mr. Read said I will be right there. Jane knows something is wrong. Sarah said Jane go i will watch over DW&Kate.

Jane said Thanks. Then she said David what is going on?As she went outside to the Catering van. Mr. Read said I will tell you on the way to Crown City Children's Hospital. They arrived there and went inside. Went to the floor. Doctor Gomez is waiting for them.

Doctor Gomez: Hi David and Jane.  
Mr. Read: What happend?  
Doctor Gomez: That New Nurse gave him a sponge bath.  
Mrs. Read: I want to talk to that New Nurse.  
Doctor Gomez: When she comes back to work in an hour. Talk to your son Arthur and Travis Anderson.  
Mrs. Read: Okay.

They went in to talk with Arthur and Travis Anderson.

Mr. Read: Hi son.  
Arthur: Hi Mom and Dad.  
Mrs. Read: Tell us what happend.  
Arthur: I was doing my School work online when Nurse Lindsay came in. Then she went on about a sponge bath. She left the room. I thought she believed me. She came back with the stuff and a new hospital gown. She took off my Hospital gown gave me the sponge bath. She put on the new gown on me.  
Mrs. Read: We will talk to her.  
Mr. Read: We sure will. Is that her?  
Doctor Gomez: Yep. Lets see what he does.  
Mr. Read: Okay.


	5. The New Room mate

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

The next morning Nurse Lindsay came to work. She decided to put Catheters in both boys. Right when Arthur came out of the bathroom just as Nurse Lindsay came in.

Nurse Lindsay: What are you doing out of Bed Sweet Heart?  
Arthur: I just had to use the bathroom. It does not take long for us boys to try & go number 1.  
Travis: That is true. After all i am also a boy.

Arthur got back in his Hospital Bed.

Nurse Lindsay: I want to put these in you.  
Arthur: Why do you want to put Catheters in us?  
Nurse Lindsay: Because this is a Hospital.

Arthur said look we aren't old.

Doctor Gomez walked in just before the Catheters in them. Doctor Gomez said stop right there Nurse Lindsay.

Nurse Lindsay said I was just putting Catheters in these 2 boys.

Doctor Gomez said Nurse Lindsay please wait out in the hallway.

Nurse Lindsay: But sir?  
Doctor Gomez: Do as your told.  
Nurse Lindsay: Yes sir.

She did as she was told. Doctor Gomez will talk to them. Then Mr. and Mrs. Read came in.

Doctor Gomez: I need to talk to these boys alone for a bit.  
Mr. Read: Sure Doctor Gomez.

They went to the gift shop.

Doctor Gomez: Nurse Lindsay is in trouble. You boys are able to use the bathroom. Arthur did she touch your private parts when she gave you the sponge bath?  
Arthur: Yes she did.  
Doctor Gomez: How about you Travis?  
Travis: Same here.  
Doctor Gomez: She could get fired. And maybe banned from Nursing for good. I will stay here i will get a Nurse to get both your parents. Nurse Tina can you could you come here please?  
Nurse Tina: May i help you Doctor Gomez?  
Doctor Gomez: Can you stay with them instead of me?  
Nurse Tina: Sure. What for?  
Doctor Gomez: I need to get there parents.  
Nurse Tina: Okay.  
Doctor Gomez: Don't let Nurse Lindsay in here. She is in trouble.  
Nurse Tina: Yes Doctor Gomez.

He went to get Mr. and Mrs. Read and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. He got them and came back.

Doctor Gomez: Travis you have an infection. You need to stay longer.  
Travis: Okay.  
Doctor Gomez: We did test you for Cancer but it is negative.  
Mr. Anderson: That is good news.  
Doctor Gomez: Meet your new room mate John Ryan. He has Leukemia. Treat him well.  
Arthur: Yes sir.

They brought him in. His kind is worst than the kind Arthur has. He is a rat boy kind of like a young Mr. Ratburn but he is not as smart as him. He is as smart as Binky is.

Arthur: Hi i am Arthur Read.  
Travis: And i am Travis Anderson.  
John: Hi i am John Ryan. Do you 2 also have Cancer?  
Arthur: Well i do.  
Travis: I had my Appendix removed i also have an Infection. I don't have Cancer.


	6. Good News

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

Doctor Gomez: Nurse Lindsay get in here.  
Nurse Lindsay: Yes sir.  
Doctor Gomez: Why did you try to put Catheters in these 2 boys?  
Nurse Lindsay: Because this is a Hospital. I also like to give boys sponge baths.  
Doctor Gomez: Any reason?  
Nurse Lindsay: There private parts.  
Doctor Gomez: Your fired.

Nurse Lindsay is Angry.

Arthur: Mom can we sue her?  
Mrs. Read: I say yes.  
Travis: How about me Mom?  
Mrs. Anderson: I also so yes.

That made them boys happy. They don't want others seeing and touching those parts. Only they can see and touch them. It belongs to them.

Doctor Gomez: We can also send her to jail and maybe gets time in Prison.  
Arthur: That is the plan. After all she touched our Male Private parts.  
Doctor Gomez: Good.  
Mr. Read: We will talk to our Lawyer.  
Doctor Gomez: Good idea.

They want to keep their Private parts 4 will talk to their Lawyers. They all left Arthur and Travis alone. They are talking.

Arthur: I hate being touched their.  
Travis: I am with you their Arthur.

John: What did that Nurse do to you?  
Arthur: She touched our Private parts.  
John: She is in big trouble.  
Arthur: Yes big time. Where were you?  
John: Getting radiation.  
Arthur: I will be getting that and Chemo as well.  
John: I will be getting treatment for 3 years. I hate having it.  
Arthur: I hope they come up with a cure soon.  
John: That is my Dream.

Arthur is more lucky. His kind is not as bad as John. They became friends with him.

John: Did you begin your treatment yet Arthur?  
Arthur: No. Why do you ask?  
John: Because your bald.  
Arthur: I always shave my head.  
John: That makes since. I know a boy who does that. Not just you.  
Arthur: Okay.

John's Parents came to visit him.

Mr. Ryan: Do you 2 have Cancer?  
Arthur: I do.  
Travis: Not me.  
Mr. Ryan: Have you started treatment yet?  
Arthur: Not yet.  
Mr. Ryan: Then why are you bald.  
Arthur: I always shaved my head. I was told i look better without hair.  
Mr. Ryan: Okay.

John's Grandpa came to visit John.

John: Hi Grandpa Gary.  
Gary: Hi John. How are you feeling?  
John: A Bit sick after the Chemo.  
Gary: Do you 2 have Cancer?  
Arthur: I do.  
Travis: I don't. I have an infection on my side.  
Gary: How many treatments have you got so far?  
Arthur: I have not started yet.  
Gary: Then did you shave your head?  
Arthur: I sure did. I have always shaved my head. I was told i look better bald than with hair.  
Gary: Okay.

Then Grandma Thora came to visit.

Grandma Thora: Hi Arthur. How are you feeling?  
Arthur: A Little better than yesterday.  
Grandma Thora: That is good.  
Arthur: Who took DW to Preschool?  
Grandma Thora: Mrs. Tibble.  
Arthur: Good.

DW is on her way to Preschool with the Tibble Twins. Then she got there they saw her best friend Emily there.

Emily: I thought your Grandma brought you here?  
DW: She went to visit Arthur at the Hospital.  
Emily: Okay. Lets go inside.  
DW: Okay.

They went inside. They saw Ms. Morgan there.

Ms. Morgan: How is Arthur doing DW?  
DW: I heard he is feeling better.  
Ms. Morgan: I will visit him after school today. He was 1 of my favorite students when he came here.

They went to color. Then came the Tibble Twins to join them. They are treating her well today. They went back to coloring.

Tommy: We hope your brother is okay.  
DW: I am sure he is. I am going to visit him after preschool.  
Timmy: Okay.

Back at the Hospital.

Arthur: I hope i get out of the Hospital soon. Because i have no idea how long i will be here.  
Travis: Same here.

They saw Nurse Amy coming in.

Arthur: Nurse Amy.  
Nurse Amy: It is good to see you again Arthur. I will do what you 3 the best i can.  
John: Hi i am John Ryan.  
Nurse Amy: Nice to meet you John. I know Arthur and Travis.

The Next day.

Mr. Read: Arthur we have good news for you.  
Arthur: What Dad?  
Mr. Read: You can go home. Please get dressed.  
Arthur: Okay Dad.

Arthur went in the bathroom to change so no one caould see his private parts. Arthur is now on his way home. Travis is also heading home. They will see each other again at Lakewood Elementary School.


	7. The Treatment begins

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

Arthur is getting ready for School. Arthur is happy to return there.

Mrs. Read: Have a good time at School.  
Arthur: I will Mom. Thank you.  
Mrs. Read: I think your friends might be wearing Periwrinkle to show support to you with the Cancer you have.  
Arthur: Okay.

Then came Buster and Francine wearing Periwrinkle ribbons to support him. Arthur is proud of them. They went to the School. For some reason Buster did not speak to Francine. Arthur wonders why.

Arthur: Any reason you did not talk to Francine?  
Buster: We are ignoring her.  
Arthur: Any reason?  
Buster: She was teasing Sue Ellen to much.  
Arthur: Francine does that remember?  
Buster: Oh yeah. It was not my idea to ignore her.  
Arthur: Who's idea was that?  
Buster: Why Muffy of course.  
Muffy: Yeah it was my idea.  
Arthur: Francine likes to tease people. Like when she called me 4 eyes when i had to get glasses.  
Muffy: Oh yeah. But the thing is Sue Ellen is thinking about switching classes. To be either in Miss. Sweetwater or Mrs. Finks class.  
Arthur: Fill me in on it. After all i was in the Hospital.  
Muffy: She called Sue Ellen a Sheepdog. But we know she is a cat. Well Francine keeped at it.  
Brain: Ignoring someone is not the way to solve it.  
Muffy: I will still ignore her.

Mr. Ratburn came in. He is glad Arthur is back.

At Recess.

Arthur: I think maybe Brain might be right?  
Buster: He might be right.  
Muffy: Brain is not always right. He is just a know it all.

Later at lunch.

Muffy: I hope your proud of yourself Francine.  
Francine: What?  
Muffy: Sue Elen is switching classes because of you.  
Francine: I must do something.  
Muffy: Don't make things worse.  
Francine: I wont. Sue Ellen?

She drove away. The next day Francine said sorry to Sue Ellen. She will know longer switch classes.

Brain: I am glad things got worked out. Don't ignore people who are your friends.  
Muffy: Your right. She does tease people.  
Brain: She sure does. That is what she does. That is the way she is. It was either her or Binky.  
Binky: I don't bully people anymore.

After School they all said sorry to Francine.

Then came Friday. Arthur begins his treatment to try to get rid of his Cancer.

Mrs. Read: Your ist round of treatment begins today.  
Arthur: Okay.

They got in the car and is heading to Crown City Children's Hospital for his treatment. They arrived in Crown City. They went to that Hospital. They went inside. Doctor Gomez and Nurse Amy are waiting for him.

Doctor Gomez: Okay lets get the IVs in you.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Nurse Amy: We can talk when you are getting your Chemo.  
Arthur: Okay sure.

They put the IVs in him.

Nurse Amy: The Nurse Board will know longer let Nurse Lindsay be a Nurse anymore.  
Arthur: That is very good news.  
Nurse Lindsay: It sure is.

After Chemo it was time for Radiation. After that it was time to head home.


	8. Arthur good days

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

When they got home he saw his friends there.

Buster: Here is your School and Homework.  
Arthur: Thank you Buster.  
Buster: No problem Arthur.  
Francine: How are you feeling?  
Arthur: Pretty good right now. But the Chemo could make me sick.  
Mr. Read: We can give you Ginger for that.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Sue Ellen: I hope they come up with a Cure for Cancer soon.  
Arthur: I also hope so.

After that his friends left. Arthur had Dinner. After that Arthur had his shower then he did his homework.

Mr. Read: We will beat your Cancer.  
Arthur: I think we will.

After his homework he went to sleep. The next day Arthur woke up not feeling very good. After all it is from the Chemo.

Arthur: I could use that Ginger Dad.  
Mr. Read: Here you go.

He took it. After a while it worked a bit.

Arthur: I think that helped.  
Mr. Read: Make sure you eat plenty of Vitamin C Rich foods.  
Arthur: Okay Dad.

That will help Arthur. Arthur is eating an Orange and drunk Orange Juice.

Mr. Read: That is just Breakfast.  
Arthur: What is for Lunch?  
Mr. Read: Chicken Noddle Soup.  
Arthur: Same with Dinner?  
Mr. Read: Yep.  
Arthur: Okay.

Later that day it was time for Lunch. Arthur had that Soup. Then Buster came over ready to play.

Buster: Do you want to play checkers?  
Arthur: Sounds good to me.

They each won half the games.

Arthur: Looks like we tied in the games.  
Buster: Yes. Do you want to play 1 more game?  
Arthur: Okay.

Arthur won that game. When the time came Buster went home. Then it was Dinner time. After that Arthur had his shower dried off got in his pajamas got in his bed and fell a sleep.

Arthur: I hope Buster and them come by today.

He got Dressed and such and went to have Breakfast.

Mr. Read: Good morning son.  
Arthur: Good morning Dad.

He had Breakfast. He is going to the park with his friends. He is feeling good today. He and his friends are Playing Hide and Seek. After that they went to the Sugar Bowl for Lunch.

Arthur: Yes i am feeling good today.  
Buster:That is good.  
Brain: You will have bad days.  
Arthur: I know that.

After that they went home. Later that day.

Mrs. Read: How was your day Honey?  
Arthur: Very good.  
Mrs. Read: That is good. Wash your hands Dinner will be soon.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

Arthur did as he was told. He had Dinner. After that Arthur took his shower dried off changed into his pajamas and got in bed.

Mrs. Read: Good Night Honey.  
Arthur: Good Night Mom.

Arthur fell a sleep.


	9. Bad day

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

Arthur woke up not feeling well. It is from his Chemo.

Arthur: Mom i feel bad today.  
Mrs. Read: I think it is from the Chemo.  
Arthur: I think your right.

Arthur took some Medicine for that. Same with Ginger. It helped hi some. So he will stay in his Pajamas all day. Buster came by. He knocked on the door.

Mrs. Read: Hi Buster.  
Buster: Can Arthur come to play?  
Mrs. Read: No he is not feeling well today.  
Buster: Okay later.

Mrs. Read went back up stairs.

Arthur: Mom who was at the door?  
Mrs. Read: It was Buster.  
Arthur: Okay.

Arthur was still tired so he went back to sleep. He will feel a bit better after he wakes up. Later he woke up.

Arthur: I feel a bit better.  
Mrs. Read: I am glad you are.  
Arthur: I will be right back.  
Mrs. Read: I think i know where your going. After all you just woke up.

He went to the bathroom. He went back into bed. Francine came over just to talk. They are talking.

Francine: I understand why you don't feel well.  
Arthur: Yep from the Chemo.  
Francine: Yes. I am sure you will recover from it. I just hope they come up with a cure.

After that she went to play with her friends. It was Lunch time. Arthur ate well. After that he felt a little better.

Arthur: It was nice to talk to Francine. I feel a little better.  
Mrs. Read: That is good. We will beat your Cancer.  
Arthur: Yep.

Sometime later it was Dinner time. Then 15 minutes later he took his shower dried off got in bed and went to sleep.


	10. Another good day

Arthur has Cancer

* * *

The Next day he woke up feeling good. Well enough for School.

Arthur: I feel good today.  
Mrs. Read: Your going to School today. After School it will be time to get radiation and back home.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

Mrs. Read left the room. Arthur got dressed and went down stairs for Breakfast.

Mr. Read: You look better today.  
Arthur: I feel better.  
Mr. Read: That is good.

He saw Buster and Francine coming he put on his backpack. He is going to School with them.

Arthur: I feel good today.  
Buster: That is good.  
Francine: It sure is.

They went to the School and went inside went to their lockers and went into Mr. Ratburn's classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in.

Mr. Ratburn: Good morning class.

After class it was time for Recess.

Arthur: I had a bad day yesterday.  
Brain: I knew you would. I know people who had Chemo. So i know the side effects. You will have more.  
Arthur: I know that. After all i will get Chemo and Radiation for 7 weeks.  
Brain: I know someone who had Leukemia he had Chemo for 3 years. He just went into remission 2 weeks ago.  
Arthur: Okay.

After that came Lunch. Arthur ate well. After that they went back to class. After School they all went home. Arthur decided to do his homework.

Mrs. Read: Lets go to that Hospital for your Radiation.  
Arthur: Okay.

They are going to that Hospital. They went their went in that room for Radiation treatment. It lasted only 5 minutes. They then went home. The Read family had Dinner he had his shower dried off got in his pajamas and went to sleep.


End file.
